Find A Way Home
by TalesAndFables
Summary: Something happened to the Super Smash Bros. world that got them teleported in Sonic's world. Everybody is trying their best to find a way to return home while enduring everyone in Sonic's world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How did we get here?**

It is night time, and everyone in the Smash bros. universe is asleep.

The only ones awake are those in space. Samus Aran, the world's famous bounty hunter. Fox McCloud, the greatest pilot. Rosalina, the princess and mother of the Lumas.

Samus has her power suit in it's safe place while she rests after a long and difficult fight against Ridley. She groans in frustration when she thinks about how she'll meet him again. Just how many times must that killer be killed to stop coming back?

Fox is piloting his ship. He got a signal indicating something going on somewhere in the system.

Rosalina is watching close on the Lumas as they play.

Yes, it's a quiet night even in space. If night can happen in space.

Suddenly, Samus' ship picked up something. She got off the bed and walk over to her screens.

Fox got the same alarm, and looks at the screen. From the looks of it, it's like some kind of energy activity going on.

Rosalina feels something is amiss, and sees some kind of bright star from the distance. She instructed Lubba to keep an eye on the Luma's as she went over there to take a look. One little Luma sees her leaving, and follows her.

They all got closer to the bright thing that just appeared. The closer they get, the bigger it is. It's so bright, they can't look at it without shielding their eyes from the brightness.

Fox closes his eyes, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?" he screamed.

"What?" Samus asks, as she also tries to block the light from her sight, but she's trying her best to see what it is through her squinted eyes, "What is going on?"

"Oh dear," said Rosalina, "This isn't good." Then she hears a voice that's trying to call her. She turns around to find a Luma there, "Luma!" she floats towards him, and held him close, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Before they knew it, that energy just got bigger, and then it explodes. Blinding all three of them as everything, their surroundings, the planets, and the universe, turned white.

(LATER, SOMEWHERE ELSE)

In Station Square, every bodies favorite blue speedy hero, Sonic The Hedgehog, is running through the streets. He runs towards the train that's heading for the Mystic Ruins. As soon as he got on, the passengers all wave and greet him. He waves back at them and takes his seat. The train starts to move towards it's destination.

Once he made it, he runs out of the train and heads towards Tails' workshop, and knocks on the door. Tails answers.

Sonic winks at him and greets with his famous smirk, "Hey there, Kiddo!"

Tails' face became cheerful when he sees him, "Sonic! What are you doing here!?"

"Well, I had nothing better to do, so I thought, why not see you? Wanna hang out?"

Tails' smile turns into a frown, "Aw, I'd love to Sonic, but I've got some work I gotta finish."

"Hey man. It's cool. Just wanted to check on ya. Maybe next time when your done?"

"Yeah!" Tails slowly closes the door, "See ya, Sonic."

"See ya." He waves Tails, goodbye. He is back to doing nothing at all again. He sighs, "Well, I gotta find something else to do, I guess."

He runs around the Mystic Ruins to see if he can find something to do in this boring place.

(MEANWHILE)

Some kids are gathering around the alleyway and found something interesting.

"What is that?" asks one kid who seems to be younger than the others.

"It's a 'who', not a 'what'. Stupid." said one who looks like he could be his brother.

Another kid reaches out to pat the strange sleeping figure, "Um…hello? Mister? You o.k?"

The figure slowly opens his eyes. He pushes himself up, stretches, and yawns. He looks around, and notices children around him, and that he's in a different location.

"Huh?" He asks, "What am I doing here? Where am I?"

The kids look at each other in confusion, and one of them answers, "Um…you're in Station Square."

The figure scratches his head and looks around in confusion, "Station Square? I've never heard of this place."

"Where did you come from?" asks another.

"I'm from the Mushroom Kingdom."

The children look at each other and try their best not to laugh so loud, but they laughed anyways, "HAHAHA! The Mushroom Kingdom!? HAHA! That's a weird name for a kingdom! HAHAHA!"

The figure feel annoyed that they're laughing at him, but he knows better than to argue with a bunch of children.

"HAHA! That's funny! What's your name, Mister?" asks another as he's taking deep breaths from laughing so hard.

"My name is Mario."

The children stop laughing, "Oh, I see. A foreigner. Then your not from around here."

"Where exactly is here?" he asks. He gets up, and walks towards the street.

When he left the alley, he saw a lot of buildings, cars, and people walking around the place.

"Mama Mia!" said Mario in a shock, "I haven't been in the big city when I last visited Brooklyn. How in the world did I get here?"

The children walk up behind him and said, "We just found you sleeping here."

Mario looks down and tries to think, "Hmm…this can't be Bowser's work. He's not a fan of other worlds and stuff."

"So…," asks one of the children, "How do you plan on finding your way home?"

"Hmm…I guess I'll just have to see if any of my friends are here, I guess."

"Do you even know where they are?"

"Nope! But I hope one of them will bump into me eventually." said Mario as he looks up at the two tall buildings that are close together, they make the way up so narrow.

"What are you doing?" asked one of the kids.

Instead of answering them, Mario just said, "Well, so long children." then he jumps really high than any normal human can. He jumps on one building and then to the other. He keeps doing this until he finally reaches the top.

The children seem so amazed by his jump, "WOW! How could a normal human jump like that?" "It's like he was flying, or defied gravity." "I wonder if we can jump like that."

As soon as Mario reaches the top, he could see the whole city down there. He looks around. The streets were indeed busy.

"O.k," he said to himself, "Now to find Luigi and the Princess. I hope I could find them. Unless I'm the only one here. But I must make sure." he runs and jumps from one building to the other.

When Mario lands on the glass like building, he spots something, "Huh?" When he got closer, he recognises who it is, "Mewtwo?

(MEANWHILE)

Fox McCloud is wandering around in some kind of jungle. There's nothing but grass, trees, and waterfalls.

"This place," says Fox, "Reminds me an awful lot about Sauria. Only no dinosaurs." he checks his phone wrist to see if he could call anyone, "Come in team! Is anyone there!?" all he could hear is static, "Hello? Darn it! Can't reach them. Exactly how far am I?"

He continues to walk around, "Man…how does anyone know where to go with no signs-WAH!" he almost fell off the edge of the island, but he quickly grabs the edge, "WHAT THE!?" he looks down and notices the island in the air, "A floating island?" he pulls himself up, then looks down with his hands in his pocket, "I'd be surprised if I haven't seen something like this before."

Then a voice came behind him, "HEY!"

Fox turns around to find a red, long hair, creature with big gloved hands, and he's glaring at him.

The native creature spoke, "What do you think you're doing on Angel Island?"

Fox raises a brow, "Angel Island?"

"It's this Island! Duh!"

"And who are you?"

"I'm Knuckles The Echidna! I'm the guardian of this Island. I make sure trespassers like you don't try to steal my Master Emerald."

"Master Emerald? What's that?"

Knuckles gets into a fighting stance, "Don't play dumb! I know you're here to steal it! Why else would anyone come to this Island for?"

"Um…" Fox folds his arms, "What about when people come here by accident?"

"No one comes here by accident! It's an Island in the sky! How can accidents happen!?" Knuckles yells.

"Well, I pilot an aircraft."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! GET OFF MY ISLAND!"

"Woah, woah. I would, but I don't know if my ship is here."

"Yeah right! If you won't get off, then you're gonna get it!" Knuckles brings up his fists and moves them like he's in a boxing ring.

Fox sighs, "Oh brother."

Knuckles rushes towards him only to have Fox use his illusion move to dodge his attacks, and end up behind Knuckles.

This shocks Knuckles, "What the!?" he turns around to see Fox behind him, "How?" He tries to punch him again, but Fox kept using his illusion technique to avoid his hits, "You're as fast as Sonic!"

Fox looks at him confused and asks, "Who's Sonic?"

Knuckles just ignores his questions, and tries to rush him again. Fox can tell he's going to try to kick his legs, so Fox just stays in one place. When Knuckles kicks his leg, Knuckles felt like he hit something so hard, he grips his foot and fell on the ground.

"OOWWWW!" Knuckles cries in pain, "MY FOOT! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU!?"

Fox lifts his leg pants, and shows his metal legs, "My legs are amputated."

"Why!?"

"It's to keep the blood from rushing to my legs. I do fly in space after all."

Knuckles massages his foot to ease the pain, "Who are you?"

"I'm Fox McCloud! I'm a pilot!"

Knuckles stands up, "Hmm…reminds me of another Fox that loves flying. In any case, find your ship and fly away!"

Fox folds his arms and glares back at Knuckles, "Yeah, I would, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY SHIP IS!" he yells.

"Well you can't stay here!"

"As if I want to! Maybe if you help me find my ship, I'd leave!" Suddenly, Fox hears something, "Who's that?"

"What?"

Fox runs towards where the noise came from.

Knuckles yells, "Where do you think your going!?" and chases after him.

When Fox made it, he found someone familiar, "DK?"

There stood Donkey Kong holding a banana in his hand, "Hm? Fox?" he questions, taking a closer look.

Fox walks closer, "You're here too? How?"

Donkey Kong shrugs, "I don't know. I was sleeping peacefully, but when I woke up, I found myself in this island. I was lucky to find at least one tree that gives out bananas."

As soon as Knuckles caught up with Fox, he spots Donkey Kong, "What!? Another one?"

Donkey Kong looks at Knuckles, "Who's this guy?"

Fox shrugs because he kind of forgot his name, "Something like…Pickles The Enchilada."

Knuckles' blood boils in anger, "KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!" then he looks back at Donkey Kong, "Who are you!?"

Donkey Kong threw his banana peel away, "I'm Donkey Kong."

"Say," said Fox, "Did you happen to see my airship?"

The big gorilla thought awhile, and said, "Well, I guess I do remember seeing something shiny on top of that waterfall." he points at where the water fall is.

"Could be my ship," said Fox, "Let's go get it. I have to get off this island, and figure out what happened."

"And," says Knuckles, "I want the two of you off my island."

Fox just waves his hand at him, "Yeah, yeah. Heard you the first time."

Knuckles growls at him, but decides to not start a fight right now. He just leads them the way to the waterfall. The sooner they leave the better.

"Come on, DK." Fox calls.

So Donkey Kong and Fox follow Knuckles.

"Say," says Donkey Kong, "I wonder what got us here?"

As they keep walking, Fox decides to explain what he saw before he blacked out, "I think it's got something to do with that strange light I saw in space. I wonder what caused it?"

"Are you sure?"

"It's possible. It's the only weird thing that happened that could've brought us here."

They continue to figure it out as they continue towards the waterfall.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**Chapter 2: The encounter**

In the Mystic Ruins, Sonic continues to run around the area to find something to do.

"Man," he says, "There's just nothing to do here. I wouldn't mind if Eggman attacked again. It would sure give me something to do."

He continues to run, when suddenly, he spots something at the corner of his eyes. He turns towards it to see what that something is. When he reached it, he saw it was a person.

The person is asleep under a tree. Sonic get's closer to have a good look at him. When Sonic got a very good look at his face, he was so amazed.

"Wow…," he said as his looks at this stranger in awe, "I have to admit. I've never seen a face like this before."

The young stranger is dressed in green clothes, has fair skin, and blond hair.

Sonic is so distracted by his looks that he didn't notice the young stranger has a sword and a shield next to him.

Sonic continues to stare into the stranger's face, "For a human, he looks…good. He's even better looking than Princess Elise." he was about to reach out and touch the green boy's face, when suddenly…

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!" is the first thing Sonic hears before he gets electrocuted. He screams, and gets knocked out of his feet.

"OOOW!" Sonic sat back up while trying to fight the electric current going around his body, "What the heck!?"

This commotion woke up the young green boy, "Huh?" he looks around, and notices Sonic on the ground. Then he hears tiny foot steps walking towards him. He turns, only to find a yellow mouse-like creature running towards him.

The yellow creature jumps on the young green boy's shoulder and rubs his cute red cheeks on the the boy's face, "Chuu!" it said with great happiness in it's voice.

The young green boy smiles and pets it's head, "Pikachu? What are you doing here?" then he turns to Sonic with a confused face, "And…who's this?"

Sonic got up, finally no longer feeling the electric current running through him, "Ugh…that thing electrocuted me!"

Pikachu glares at Sonic. He gets off of the green boy and stand in front of Sonic like he's ready to fight, "PIKA!" he growls.

The young green boy picks Pikachu up, "Whoa, whoa! Calm down Pikachu. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm," he said as he pets Pikachu's head again, and turns to Sonic with a doubtful tone, "You don't, right?"

"What!?" said Sonic with a shocking voice that this guy would ever think he's a threat, "Of course I don't!"

The green boy smiles, "See Pikachu?"

Sonic dusts himself off, and walks over to the boy and the creature called Pikachu, and places his hands on his hips as he asks, "So…who are you guys?"

The green boy points at himself, "I'm Link," and then points at Pikachu, "And my little friend, who you've already met, is Pikachu."

Pikachu pouts his lips and turns away from Sonic.

"I see he doesn't like me." said Sonic as he places his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry," said Link, "It takes awhile for Pikachu to warm up to people. Though, there's only one person that he trusts."

"That's not you?" Sonic asks.

"No. It's someone else. I'm not sure if that person is here or not."

The air fell silent with the sounds of the birds in the area. Sonic breaks the silence by asking, "So…where'd you come from?"

Link answers, "From Hyrule."

"High-rule?"

"That's the name of my land."

"Never heard of it."

Link looks around, "So, where is this place?"

Sonic answers, "This is the Mystic Ruins."

"I see. This is your home?"

"No, my home is in Station Square."

"Stashion-square?"

"Yeah, that's the city I live in. It's a famous place."

"Never heard of it."

"Whatever. How'd you get here?"

Link places his finger on his chin as if he's trying to think, and then said, "I don't know. I was just resting, and then I wake up here."

Sonic scratches his head, "That is weird. So you have no idea how you got here?"

Link shakes his head, "No."

Without any clues or hints, Sonic knows only one thing to do, "I'll take you to Tails. He might have an idea."

"Who's Tails?"

"He's my best buddy. He's the smartest guy you'll ever meet. I'm sure he's got some kind of dimensional doohickey that could figure out how you got here."

"Oh! That sounds helpful! Thank you….uh…"

"Oh! Right, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog."

Link sticks out his hand for Sonic to shake, "Please to meet you."

Sonic looks at Link's hand, then looks at his face, and then back at his hand. He smiles, and finally shake Link's hand, "Please to meet you." He's not sure why, but he feels so happy to be shaking Link's hand.

"Shall we get going then?" Link asks as he's trying to free his hand because they've been shaking longer than they should.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Said Sonic with a lot of enthusiasm.

He tightens his grip on Link's hand and drags Link along as they both run. Link's legs are trying to keep up with this incredible pace, and Pikachu is holding onto Link's arm trying not to let go.

—-

Somewhere in an unknown place that resembles a beach, there lay the Princess Toadstool, Peach. Completely oblivious and so peaceful in her sleep.

The sound of footprints on the sand can be heard. A shadow blankets over Peach's figure. A hand reaches down to her.

Peach feels someone shaking her shoulder. Her eyes slowly flutter open. She looks up, and sees someone standing over her. The sun blinds her sight as she's trying to make out who is this person. The figure leans down to her, and that helped cover the sun from her face. Now she could see clearly who it is.

"Lucario?" she wonders as she sat up, "Wha? What are you doing here?" she looks around her and notices she's not in her palace anymore, "Why am I here?"

Lucario puts out his hand for her to take it. Which she did. He pulls her up to her feet.

"What's going on, Lucario?" she asks.

"I don't know," he replies to her telepathically, "I, too, do not remember waking up in this unfamiliar area. I wondered around this beach and then I found you."

Peach looks around and then up at the sky, "What could've happened? What brought us here?" then she remembers something important to her, "Oh! Mario and Luigi! Where are they? Did you happen to see them here?"

Lucario shakes his head, "Sadly, Princess, I haven't seen them. You are the first one I found here."

"Oh dear," she pauses for a minute and then says, "I don't know if we're the only ones here, but we have to find a way home. Let's start by seeing if we can find a town or something."

"Very well." Lucario nods.

So they both walk around. Where to? They don't know, but they hope to find someone or better yet, an answer.

When they walked up a hill, they found a huge building made of metal and it has a huge dish antenna on top of it.

"This is a strange building." said Lucario.

"Is someone inside?" Peach asks as she walks towards it.

Lucario stops her, "No, Princess. I'll check."

Peach didn't fuss, stays back, and allowed him to walk up to the building. He starts using his aura powers to see if anyone is inside. What he saw and felt was sorta confusing. All he could see are, what looks like, little robots, but they are all red. They give off negative energy. Yet…he can't help but feel like they are not that big of a threat at all.

Suddenly, a very loud sound starts to ring. It made Peach flinch and cover her ears, "OH MY! WHAT IS THAT!?"

Lucario was also surprised by this sudden sound, "I DO NOT KNOW! BUT IT'S VERY ANNOYING!"

Inside the Egg Carrier, the evil, Dr. Eggman, hears the alarm going crazy, "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" he screams.

"There seems to be an intruder, sir!" said one of his minion bots.

Eggman growls thinking the worst, "Sonic, again! As always! SHADOW!" Eggman yells at the top of his lungs.

In a flash, the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow The Hedgehog pops in to answer, "Yes, Doctor!?"

Eggman turns to Shadow and says, "SEE WHO IS OUTSIDE! If it's that pesky rodent, Sonic…GET RID OF HIM!"

Shadow bows, "With pleasure." he turns around and uses Chaos Control to teleport outside.

The noise finally stops, and both Lucario and Peach are able to hear again. They waited for the door to open, thinking some security guards will come out and attack them, but the door never opens.

Lucario looks at the door in confusion, "Why did the noise suddenly stopped?"

Peach shrugs, "I have no idea. Usually that means something will come and attack us, but nothing came."

Then a flash appears in front of them, and Lucario stands in front of Peach to protect her. They shield their eyes to avoid getting blind. As soon as the blinding light died down, they both see the mysterious figure standing in front of them.

The figure in front of them was none other than Shadow.

"Intruders!" Shadow yells at them, "You are not welcome here!"

Before Lucario or Peach could say anything, Shadow fired Chaos Spears at them. Lucario quickly grabs Peach, and jumps out of the way. He runs as fast as he can to get Peach and himself away from Shadow, but he uses Chaos Control to teleport to Lucario's right side, and kick him. Both Peach and Lucario fall to the ground.

Shadow slowly walks towards them, "I was hoping Sonic would be the one to be here, but instead, I get a bunch of nobodies here. Oh well," his hand starts to glow, "Might as well get rid of you. Goodbye." he points his hand at Lucario first.

Just as Shadow was about to fire, Peach stands between Lucario and Shadow.

"You won't hurt my friend!" she yells.

Lucario slowly stands up. Clenching his right arm where Shadow kicked him, "Princess…no…"

When Shadow looks at Peach, he gasps and put his hand down and slowly backs away, "Ma…Maria?"

Peach tries her best to reason with him, "We didn't come here to fight. We just wanted to know if there's a way for us off this island."

"Princess!" Lucario calls out to her.

Peach turns to Lucario, to see he's holding onto the arm that Shadow kicked. She runs up to him, and gives him a hug. Which shocks Shadow a bit, wondering why would she hug him at a time like this, then he saw that her hug somehow heals Lucario. Because Lucario lets go of his arm and can move it freely without feeling the pain limiting his movement.

"Thank you, Princess." said Lucario.

"Always happy to help out a dear friend." Peach said with a smile.

Shadow steps forward with a serious look, "Alright! Enough playing around! Who are you two?" he asks as he folds his arms.

Peach and Lucario turn to him. Lucario was about to get into his fighting stance, but Peach stops him. Knowing the Princess needs to tell him something, Lucario uses his telepathic powers to hear her thoughts.

_Lucario, now is not the time to fight. We need to find a way off this island. _Peach thought.

_But Princess, _Lucario argues, _What if he's no help at all? How do we know he won't lie to us?_

Peach made a sad, but serious face, _You're right. We don't know, but what choice do we have? We are in a strange world that we know nothing about. We need proper directions. Besides, wouldn't you rather help someone if they were lost and scared in our world?_

Lucario stares at Peach, thinks about it, and sees that she's right. He nods his head as a sign that he agrees with her.

Shadow stands there, tapping his foot impatiently, "Well? You guys have been staring at each other for a while now. I'm waiting for an answer."

They both turn to look at him, and Peach can see that Lucario clearly doesn't want to talk to him, so she does the talking.

She walks up to Shadow, and bows her head, "Please pardon the intrusion, but we're not from around here," She lifts herself up and introduces herself, "My name is Peach. Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom," She turns to Lucario and introduces him, "This is my dear friend, Lucario. He's from the same world as me, but he lives in Pokemon land."

Shadow gives an uninterested look, "Strange names, and strange worlds. Then again, not the first time I meet people from a different world."

Peach ignores his comment, and asks, "So who are you, good sir?"

Shadow scoffs, "Good sir? Please. None of that formality nonsense," when he said that, Lucario gives him a look, like he wants to punch him, "I am Shadow The Hedgehog. I am the worlds Ultimate Life Form. I came from the Ark that's in space."

Lucario rolls his eyes, and telepathically tells Peach, "And he says our names and worlds are weird."

Peach giggles, which left Shadow confused, but just didn't care.

"Please to meet you, Shadow The Hedgehog." she bows her head again.

"So," Shadow starts walking in circles when trying to make sense of their situation, "You two came from a completely different world?"

Peach nods, "Yes, it seems that way."

"Do you know how you got here?"

"No. Last thing I remember, I was in my room asleep, and when I woke up, Lucario found me, and I found myself on that beach." she points at the direction from where she first woke up.

Shadow places his index finger on his chin and says while thinking, "Well, that's interesting. So you have no idea at all?"

"No."

Shadow's eyes roll to Lucario, who has been quiet for a long time, "Does your silent friend over there have any idea?"

Peach turns her head to look at Lucario. All Lucario did was shake his head, no.

She turns back to Shadow, "He has no idea either."

Before Shadow could think of anymore questions, Dr. Eggman's voice can be heard from the speakers, which startle both Lucario and Peach, "SHADOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I SEE YOU'RE JUST TALKING TO THESE INTRUDERS!"

Shadow yells back at the Doctor, almost like he can hear him without an earpiece, "Doctor! These intruders are not from around here! They say they were sent here from another world!"

"ANOTHER WORLD, YOU SAY!?"

"Yes, and they need some help to return to their world!"

The Doctor didn't say anything. It got quiet for a while. Peach and Lucario turn to each other and shrug. Finally, Dr. Eggman comes out of the building.

He greets them, "Ah! So these are the new guests to our world, eh?"

When he walks up to Peach, she smiles, and bows her head, "Greetings, Doctor. I am Princess Peach," she turns to Lucario, "and this is my dear friend, Lucario."

When Eggman looks at Lucario, all he did is glare at the Doctor. It made Eggman feel a little uneasy, but he did his best not to show it, "So, how can we assist you?"

"We need to find a way off of this island. I have a feeling that our friends must be in this world too."

"Is that so?" the doctor questions, "How can you be so sure?"

"I get the feeling that whatever brought us here must have affected everyone in our world, and I think some of them need help."

"Very well, then!" Eggman grins, and strokes his mustache, "Please, come inside, and I'll see if I can help you."

Peach smiles, "Thank you so much!"

Eggman points to the door, "Please, guests first."

Both Peach and Lucario walk in. Peach kept smiling, but Lucario looks back, and can't help but feel suspicious about all this.

When they're both out of sight, Shadow smirks, "You're really planning to help them?"

Eggman glares at Shadow, "Of course not! Something tells me that those two hold some kind of great power, and I want to find out what it is."

Shadow scoffs, "Great power? That strange alien animal thing didn't even do much."

"How would we know?"

That question almost bothers Shadow, "What?"

"Think about it. Why didn't his weird pink friend let him fight you? Perhaps she knows what he's capable of, and she probably just saved your life."

Shadow glares at Eggman, "Hah! Someone more powerful than myself? The Ultimate Life Form? Don't make me laugh!"

Eggman clicks his tongue. The kind of sound one does when they think what someone says is nonsense, "For an Ultimate Life Form, you can't even out run Sonic."

Hearing that made Shadow growl. He was about to say something, but then he remembers how that princess reminds him of Maria. Her long blond hair, her blue eyes, her face that only knows innocence. He doesn't know why, but he feels like he wants to protect this girl. But why? He doesn't even know her. Why would he care about some stranger?

"Shadow!?" Eggman calls him.

"Huh?" Shadow snaps back to reality.

"What are you just standing there for? Come on! We can't keep our guests waiting."

"Sorry, Doctor." Shadow walks back into the building, and the door automatically closes.

—-

Back to Station Square, Mario and Mewtwo are looking over the city. Seeing a lot of people walking by. Completely oblivious about the plumber and pokemon standing on top of this building.

After listening to Mario explain the situation, Mewtwo says, "If what you said is true, then there has to be a way home."

Mario replies, "But we don't even know what brought us here. We don't even know if this thing is in this world too."

Mewtwo closes his eyes, thinks for a while, then said, "Perhaps we can find someone in this world who can help us."

"Maybe, but who can help us?"

"Hmm…perhaps we can try-" Mewtwo stops at mid sentence when he sees something.

"What is it?" Mario asks. When Mewtwo didn't answer, Mario turns to look at what he's looking at. He saw a blond little boy running away from a police officer.

"It's that the Lucas boy from Tazumili Village?" Mewtwo asks.

After examining for a few seconds, Mario's eyes gets wide with surprise and replies, "Mama mia! It IS Lucas!"

"He looks scared." says Mewtwo.

"Then let's go help him." replies Mario. He was about to jump off to the other building which is lower, but Mewtwo stops him with his levitating powers.

"How about I just bring us both down?" Mewtwo suggests.

Mario shrugs, "Very well."

So the two float down towards an alleyway where there aren't a lot of people to see them. Once their feet touches the ground, Mario heads towards the crowded sidewalk, but then stops when he notices Mewtwo isn't coming with him.

"Mewtwo?" Mario asks, "Why aren't you coming?"

Mewtwo answers, "I'm not a human, and something tells me I won't look very common in this world. You are more human than me. You go get Lucas. I'll wait for you here."

Mario nods, "Alright." He runs out of the alleyway and heads towards where Lucas is being chased.

Lucas keeps running away from the policeman, until 3 other policemen came in front of him to block his way. Lucas stops running. He tries to look for another way to run, but he's already surrounded by the four cops.

The policeman who was chasing him tries to calmly talk to him, "Now kid, we're not gonna hurt ya. We just want you to tell us where your parents are."

Lucas looks at the policeman and says in a shaky timid voice, "I-I told you….my parents aren't here…I'm lost…this isn't my home…"

The other policeman speaks, "Come on, kid. If your parents aren't here then how did you get here?"

Lucas starts to feel frustrated when he's trying to make sense of his situation; which makes him almost yell, "I don't know! I-I don't know how I got here!" he's on the verge of crying.

One of the policemen look at the other and asks, "What are we gonna do with him?"

The one that was chasing him, rubs his head, and says, "He's not making any sense. We're gonna have to take him into custody, and hope his parents or legal guardian claims him."

Lucas hears this and doesn't want to be take away, "No! Please!"

"LUCAS!"

They hear a voice cry out. Lucas and the policemen turn to see the owner of the voice, and they see who it is.

"Mr. Mario!?" says Lucas in a surprise tone.

Mario walks up towards them, "Yes! It's-a me!"

Without hesitation, Lucas runs towards Mario, completely avoiding the confused policemen. He hides behind Mario as the policeman who was chasing Lucas walks up to Mario.

"Excuse me, sir?" asks the Policeman.

"Yes?" Mario replies with a sincere smile.

"Do you know this kid?"

"Of course. This is my…um…nephew! Right, Lucas?"

"Y-yeah," says Lucas as he plays along, "That's right. He's my Uncle."

The policeman scratches his head, and the other policeman says, "I don't see why we can't believe him. The kid does seem to like him." They look back at them, and both Mario and Lucas just give them innocent smiles. The other policeman shakes his head and says, "Fine."

So Mario turns the other way and says, "Alright, Lucas. Let's-a go!"

Lucas follows, "O.k, Uncle Mario."

They both walk off, and the policemen see there's nothing else to do, so they all went back to patrolling the city.

As everything went back to normal, Lucas walks next to Mario, and says, "Thanks, Mr. Mario. I thought they were gonna take me away, and just make me stay in a room."

Mario pats his head, "No problem. I'm just glad we found you."

"We?" Lucas asks, confused.

"Oh! I found Mewtwo, as well."

Lucas gives a surprised expression, "Mewtwo is here, too!?"

"Yup." Mario nods his head.

Then Lucas thinks for a while and then said, "How do you think we got here?"

Mario shakes his head, "I'm not so sure. But if you're here, then there's a chance that the others are in this world too. Maybe one of them will know how we all got here."

Lucas twiddles his thumbs in worry, "I hope so. I wanna go home."

They made it to the alleyway, and met up with Mewtwo. Only to find him talking to someone.

"For the last time," Mewtwo is yelling at this new person, "leave me alone!"

"B-but," the new person stutters.

As Mario and Lucas got closer, Mario intrudes, "Mewtwo!" Mewtwo turns to Mario as he continues, "I got Lucas," then Mario turns to the new person, "Who is this?"

Mewtwo replies, "I don't know. She just won't leave me alone."

"Oh!" says the new person, "Are you his friends? Greetings! I'm Cream The Rabbit." the person known as Cream The Rabbit, bows her head. She points at her little friend who's been floating next to her the whole time, "This is Cheese The Chao." The little Chao bows his head too.

Mario takes off his hat, and does a bow also, "Hello. I'm-a Mario," he puts on his hat and points at Lucas and Mewtwo, "And they are my friends; Lucas, and Mewtwo."

Lucas timidly waves his hand, "Hello."

Mewtwo stays silent, showing no sign of interest with this creature.

Cream smiles, "Nice to meet you all! I'm sorry to have bothered your friend. I just thought he was lonely."

Mario chuckles, "No, no. He was just waiting for me until I got our little friend back."

"So," Cream continues, "Are you people from around here?"

Mario replies, "No, actually we don't know how we came here. We were all in our own little homes, and suddenly, we wake up in this world."

"Oh dear! That sounds terrible!"

"We think our other friends are here too, and we're going to try and look for them."

Then Mewtwo enters the conversation secretly into Mario's mind so Cream doesn't hear them, "Mario? Is it wise for us to be speaking to this creature who we don't even know?"

Mario replies back through his mind, "It's alright, Mewtwo. I don't think she's dangerous."

Then Cream says, "Maybe my friends can help you!"

They turn back to her, and Mario asks, "Your friends can really help us?"

Cream smiles, "Sure they can! The one I'll take you to is Mr. Sonic. He can help out anyone."

"Alright, then! Having some help would be great!"

Cream cheers, "Yay! Come on then!" she goes over to Mewtwo and grabs his hand, which shocks him a bit, "I think he's at Tails' house!"

As Cream pulls Mewtwo and the other two follow along, Mewtwo give Mario and annoyed look, and asks, "Is this a good idea?"

Mario replies, "We'll need all the help we can get. If it's either to return home, or find our friends. Also, look at the bright side. She's not human, but she can walk around this world freely, so that means, you can too."

Mewtwo groans, "Fine, but I won't enjoy this." then he stops talking through his thoughts as Cream pulls him harder. Which made Mario chuckle a bit.

Lucas follows and says in a worry voice, "I hope Ness and my other friend are alright."

"Don't worry, Lucas," Mario says, trying to reassure him, "I'm sure we'll find them."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: The Red Emerald

**Chapter 3: The Red Emerald**

It's been an hour since they have begun to head to the top of the waterfall. It feels much longer to Knuckles. Much longer to have trespassers on his island. For a while now, he's been answering all of Donkey Kong's questions about the island.

"So," Donkey Kong asks another question, "why is it so important for this island to float?"

Knuckles groans because he's getting tired of all these questions, "It's the last of my peoples island. It's in the air so no one could claim it."

DK scratches his head, "But…based on what you told us, it seems a lot of people have been coming here anyways. It doesn't look like anyone wants this little island."

Knuckles snaps when he hears what DK said about his island, "Wha!? LITTLE!? How DARE you!?"

DK looks at Knuckles with a confused expression, "What?"

"This island is very important! It's not just a 'little' island! It carries, not only the home of my people, but the Master Emerald as well!" Knuckles brings his chin up when he mentions the Master Emerald.

Fox walks right next to DK, and whispers, "Be careful what you say, DK. He seems to really love his island, and Emerald."

Dk whispers back, "But it IS tiny."

"Just don't say anything like that. Alright?"

"Oh, alright."

Hearing them whisper irritates Knuckles. He turns back to look at them with daggers in his eyes, "What are you two saying about me!?"

Fox looks at Knuckles, and so did DK, and wave their hands like they're trying to signal that they aren't hiding anything. Fox reassures him, "Nothing! Really! Just telling him to have manners!"

DK vouches for that, "Yeah! Yeah! It wasn't about you, or anything!"

Knuckles humphs, and continues leading them to the top of the waterfall, "Whatever. As long as your not insulting me or my island, I don't care."

DK whispers to Fox, "Sheesh…touchy."

Fox just shrugs and whispers back, "I just hope we get to my ship and leave as soon as possible."

"You and me both."

So they stay silent along the trip with Knuckles leading in front.

—

(Meanwhile)

The whole time, Tails have been working on his machine, "Almost done," he says to himself as he tries to put in the finishing touches, "Just…very…gently…" but before he could finish it, who should come through the door than non-other, Sonic The Hedgehog.

"TAILS!" Sonic yells as he bursts through the door still holding onto the green hero.

This made Tails panic and accidentally made his machine explode in his face. Tails' face is now covered in dust and smoke. He coughs, and glares at Sonic,

"Sonic! I was still busy!"

Sonic walks up to Tails, and places his other hand on his shoulder, "Sorry there lil' buddy. It's just…," he turns to Link and Pikachu and introduces them, "Meet our new friends. Link and Pikachu! Link and Pikachu," he points to Tails, "This is my best friend, Tails."

Tails looks up and sees Link and Pikachu looking at him. Link gives him his usual smile, "Hello." he greets. This made Tails happy.

Pikachu, however, just turns his head away from Tails, "Pika!" he all he says.

Tails gives it a strange look, "Um…"

Link notices that Tails is confused about Pikachu's rudeness, and says, "It's alright. He's always like this around strangers. Give him time. He'll learn to get used to you."

Tails nods, and notices that Sonic hasn't let go of Link's hand yet, "Um…Sonic?"

Sonic turns to him with his famous smirk, "Yeah?"

Tails points at Sonic's hand that's gripping Link's hand and says, "I think you can let go of him."

Sonic notices this, and quickly lets go, "Sorry." he says to Link.

"So," Tails continues, "Where did you guys meet?"

"At the Mystic Ruins," Sonic answers, "Apparently, they're from another world."

"Really?"

Now it's Link's turn to answer, "I have no idea how we got here. Last I remember, I was sleeping in my bed, then when I woke up, and found Pikachu and myself here."

"That's interesting," Says Tails, "So…what do you want to know?"

"If anyone else I know is here. Also, if there's a way to return home."

Tails thinks for a second, and then has an idea, "I know! I could create a machine that would scan you, read your worlds bio and help us locate all of your other friends!"

Sonic looks at Tails, "Will that work?"

"Of course! Just give me a sec!" he says. Tails runs up to his tools and take out some machine parts.

Sonic scratches his head, "So…what do we do until then?"

"You can show our new friends around. I know I said give me a sec, but it'll take some time." says Tails as he's looking at some parts.

With that, Sonic rubs his hands together, and walks up to Link and Pikachu, "Alright then. Let me show you guys Station Square. Follow me!"

Sonic once again grabs Link's hand and drags him outside.

"Sonic," Link tries to explain, "I can walk on my own."

Sonic looks at Link as they left Tails' workshop and says, "Sorry. I just want to make sure I don't get separated from you guys. I am fast after all."

Pikachu and Link look at each other with a questioned look, then turn back to Sonic, giving him a nervous smile, "O…kay. Thank you?"

Sonic smirks, feeling real proud of himself, "Glad to be helpful." he grabs Link's hand.

"Oh! Wait!" Link says, and pulls his hand out of Sonic's grip. He walks up to Tails, and whispers in his ear, "If you happen to meet a girl named Zelda, please let her know I'm here, and that I'm looking for her."

"What does she look like?" Tails asks.

"Doesn't matter. Just remember her name."

"Alright."

"Thanks." Link walks back to Sonic, and Sonic grabs his hand.

Then Sonic pulls Link along and drags him to the train station, "Now hurry before the train leaves!"

They run as fast as they can to the train, and they were able to catch it on time.

As the train heads towards it's next destination, Sonic, Link, and Pikachu take their seats. Link sits by the window, and Pikachu sits on his lap, and relaxes his head on his chest.

Sonic places his hands behind his head, and looks at Link, "Just wait till you see Station Square. I could show the best parts that serve the best chilli dogs."

Link looks back at him with a questioned look, "What are chilli dogs?"

Sonic smirks, "Oh, never had any?"

Link shakes his head, indicating that he's never had any.

"Well then," Says Sonic, "You've been missing out. It's the greatest thing that ever exists."

Pikachu falls asleep during the ride, and Link just pets his head which made Pikachu purr.

Sonic looks at Pikachu smiling as Link pets his head, and Sonic doesn't know why, but he wishes Link would pet him too. He shakes his head thinking that's a stupid desire to have. There's a chance he feels that way about being petted because he's also an animal, it's only natural. But he's not an ordinary animal. He's Sonic The Hedgehog! The coolest, fastest, and most handsome hedgehog there is! No doubt!

Link looks out the window, but his face looks like his mind is else where. Like he's worrying about something. Sonic decides to ask him some more questions. He would really like to know more about this green hero.

"So," Sonic spoke, which made Link turn his head to him, "What's it like in your world?"

Link places his hand on his chin and looks up, like he's trying to get a photographic memory of his home and try to describe it, "Well, it's a really big kingdom. It's vast and beautiful, and really dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Sonic tilts his head, confused.

"There are some monsters in certain areas," Link continues, "but despite it's dangers, Hyrule is a very beautiful land. It's full of trees, sacred ruins, rivers, the sky, and so much more."

"And were do you live in?"

"I live in a small village that have farms. I take up many jobs so that I could take care of myself."

"Don't you have a family?"

"No, I never knew my parents."

Sonic gives him a sad look, "Oh man, I'm so sorry." This almost makes Sonic want to give him a hug.

Link continues with his story, "It's o.k. I'm not bothered about it because the people who I work for, help take care of me, and are really good people. They're really kind, and hardworking, and I'll be honest, it's like they're my family. Life is great for me."

"Oh, well, that's good to hear. So," Sonic looks at his weapons, "Why do you have a sword and shield?"

"This is the Master sword."

"Master sword?"

"It's a powerful and magical sword that repels evil. Only a chosen hero could use it."

"Powerful, huh? Just like the Chaos Emeralds here."

Link gives him a confused look, "What are Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic explains, "The Chaos Emeralds are magical objects that have unbelievable powers. There are seven of them. When you collect them all, you have power."

"What kind of power do they give, specifically?"

"When I have them, I turn into the unstoppable Super Sonic! An invincible being that can destroy anything!"

"That's amazing. What else?"

Sonic continues, "They have a power known as Chaos Control which allows you to travel through time. You can even use them to stop time, and when this water creature known as Chaos used them, he used their negative energy to become Perfect Chaos."

Then Link's expression went from being amazed, to concerned, "These things sound dangerous to just leave lying around. Don't you ever put them in some safe place?"

Sonic leans back with his arms behind his head, "Nah, the thing is, after you use them, they then spread around the area, and you just gotta find them again."

"That's dangerous. What if they were ever to fall into the wrong hands?"

Sonic smirks, "I wouldn't worry. The Chaos Emeralds aren't that easy to find. Tails created a tracking device for the Emeralds incase we ever need them."

"I see. Well, if you're not worried, then I guess it's alright." says Link. He looks back out the window.

Sonic decides to ask him the same question Link asked, "So what happens if your Master sword falls into the wrong hands?"

Link keeps looking out the window and answers, "It can't."

Sonic's eye brow lowers, "What do you mean?"

"The Master sword is created to repel evil. It's full of pure energy and light. Anyone or anything with darkness in their hearts cannot touch it."

Sonic looks impressed for a minute, but quickly went back to giving a dull expression, "Well, that's cool I guess. But it doesn't turn you into an invincible being."

Link smiles, "I'm a skilled fighter. I don't need a handicap."

Sonic twitches when he says that. It's almost like Link just tipped over his pride, but Sonic won't let him know that.

—

Meanwhile, with Mario, Mewtwo, Lucas, and Cream The Rabbit.

"So how far until we get to the train station?" asks Mario.

Cream giggles, "We're almost there."

"Chao Chao!" Cheese blurts out with excitement.

Mewtwo groans as he's still being pulled by Cream which got a small chuckle out of Mario. Mewtwo glares at Mario.

"I'm sorry," said Mario, trying to hold in his laugh, "But I can't help it. It's both adorable and funny."

Mewtwo humphs. Then suddenly, he feels a sharp pain going through his head, "ACK!" he yelps and clenches his head like he's getting a headache.

This made Cream stop walking when she felt Mewtwo pull his hand away, "What's wrong Mr. Mewtwo?" she asks with worry in her voice.

"My head!" Mewtwo screams telepathically.

Mario was about to ask what's wrong with him, until he heard Lucas scream too.

"AUUGH!" Lucas holds both sides of his head, and falls to his knees as if something is weighing him down.

Mario turns to Lucas, "You too, Lucas? What's wrong?"

Lucas tries to explain, "I…I feel something! It's…some kind…of…power…"

Then Mewtwo tries to explain, "Something is calling us! I think I can feel where it is," he lifts up his arm and points to where a bush and a tree are by the bench on the side walk, "It feels like it's coming from there."

Without hesitation, Mario walks up to the bush, and looks around it. He found nothing, so he sticks his hand inside, and moves his hand around, trying to see if here is something he could feel. Finally, he felt something. It's kinda hard, and sharp. He grabs it, pulls it out, and in his hand is…

"A Chaos Emerald!?" Cream said out loud.

"A what?" Mario asks as he's looking at the red jewel in his hand.

Suddenly, Lucas and Mewtwo look up, and by the looks on their faces, they aren't in pain anymore.

"Hey!" says Lucas, "It stopped!"

Mewtwo's face went back to being his calm and stiff usual face, "It must have wanted us to find it."

"What is that?" asks Lucas.

Cream walks over to Mario and takes the Chaos Emerald from his hand, "It's a Chaos Emerald!"

Mario asks, "What's a Chaos Emerald?"

Cream explains, "A Chaos Emerald are these powerful jewels that makes Mr. Sonic go gold and super."

Now Mewtwo asks, "Is this Sonic a friend of yours?"

Cream nods, "Yes he is! He is every bodies friend!"

"So," Mewtwo asks some more, "does this jewel only work for him?"

Cream places her finger on her mouth as if she's thinking, "Well, I think so. I don't remember anyone else using it."

"Wait," says Mario, "You said jewels. Does this mean there are more of those?"

Cream nods, "Yes!"

"How many?"

"Seven," before any of them could ask anymore questions, Cream says, "I'll explain once we get to the train station," she gives the Chaos Emerald to Mario, "Can you please hold this until we get to Mr. Tails' house?"

Mario takes it and places it in his overall pocket, "Okay."

Once that's done, Cream walks over to Mewtwo, grabs his hand, and they continue to the Train Station.

—

(Meanwhile with Peach and Lucario)

Eggman is on his computer, showing them the location to Station Square on his monitor, "Incredible! My machine tells me there are other strange beings around that are not from this world! Perhaps it's those friends of yours that you keep mentioning." Eggman turns to face Peach and Lucario who are watching the screens.

"Then that's where we should go!" says Peach. She turns to Eggman and bows her head, "Thank you so much, sir. We hate to trouble you, but may we please borrow your flying machines to get there? We'll promise to return it."

A friendly looking smile appears in Eggman's face, "Why certainly, Princess. Oh Shadow!"

Hearing Dr. Eggman call for him, Shadow turns to him, but keeps his position in leaning against the wall, "Yes, Dr.?"

"Shadow, would you be a dear, and send our guests to the room?"

Shadow grins, "Certainly, Dr.," he walks over to the door, and motions his arms towards Peach and Lucario for them to follow, "This way, if you would."

Peach happily follows Shadow, and Lucario stays close to the princess and looks around, trying to see if he can see if anything suspicious is going on. Once they left the room, Eggman's friendly smile turnes into a grin.

He laughs, "Those fools. They have no idea what I plan to do with them."

In the other side of the wall, the 3 keep on walking. Lucario can't help but feel the suspicion, and telepathically talks to Peach,_"__Your Highness, I think this is a set up.__"_

Peach telepathically talks back to him, _"__What makes you think that?__"_

Lucario explains, _"__I can feel their negative energy. These two are not to be trusted. We must leave before-__"_

Before Lucario could finish his words, Shadow spoke, "Here is the room." he points at the door that opens, and Peach stood in front to get a closer look.

When she looks inside, it's just an empty room with no windows, and a single bed, "Huh? Wait-" but before Peach could finish, Shadow roughly pushes her inside.

Seeing this, Lucario tries to stop him, but Shadow uses his speed to go behind him and push him in too. Once the two were in, he instantly closes the door. Revealing the room to actually be a prison.

Peach stood up and looks at Shadow through the little bared whole, "What are you doing!?" she cries.

Shadow stands there with his hands folded, "The Dr. has plans for the two of you. So both of you aren't going anywhere. Now be good and sit quietly." with that, Shadow walks off.

Peach slams her fists against the door, "How could you!? I thought I could trust you!"

When Shadow looks back, planning to give her a smug look, the image of Peach suddenly looks like Maria is looking at him with those sad, angry, and betrayed eyes. Shadow gasps for a second, but quickly shakes his head, and walks away, "You shouldn't trust just anyone, you fool." he says. Then he is finally out of sight.

Peach sighs. Lucario places his hand on her shoulder, "Your Highness. Do not worry. We can escape."

"I know," says Peach, with her face looking down, and her fringe covering her eyes "I know we can. I've been captured too many times to know the tricks of escaping. I'm just disappointed that I could trust anyone. He's right. I am a fool."

"No," says Lucario, "You are not. He's the fool. He's a fool for betraying your trust. He's a fool for destroying the opportunity to befriend a wonderful human like you. He's also a fool for thinking that we are too easy to capture."

The last part made Peach giggle and she looks at him, "Thank you, Lucario. You are a wonderful friend."

Lucario smiles, and his hand glows, "So…shall we escape?"

Peach brought out her umbrella, "Yes. We have to get to our friends."

**To be continued****…**


End file.
